Heretofore, poly(ethylene tetrafluoroethylene) has been utilized in various applications wherein a tough, abrasion-resistant, and corrosiveresistant polymer was desired. However, it has generally been applied as through a coating process, for example extruding or the like. The polymer cannot be applied as a powder or in fine form other than through electrostatically spraying, followed by baking. Such spraying requires that the polymer be cryogenically ground to approximately 50 to 60 microns and then applied. However, such coating is very thin, that is under 3 mils and generally under 2 mils in thickness per coating. The finished product, even though baked, is generally rough and thus not aesthetically appealing. The coating via an electrostatic application does not yield the good properties obtained as by extruder coating, in that the toughness is diminished, the dielectric resistance is much poorer, the adhesion is much lower, and the abrasion resistance is poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,177 relates only to a solution for spraying a perfluoroalkoxy resin. Moreover, it also fails to teach or suggest applicant's present formulation or process.